


Second Fiddle

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Growing up, all Noctis wants to do is spend time with his father. But his father is too busy protecting Insomnia to remember that he has a son.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'A Sad Kiss'

* * *

He looks around the large formal dining room, knowing that many dignitaries have sat here before and dined as a guest of the King, but he himself only sees this place as the one place he gets to see his father. That is, when he can meet with him for dinner. Which, as of late, seems like it will never happen. And on this night, as he takes his seat at the end of the table, it doesn’t surprise him to see his advisor shuffling into the room, looking down at a padfolio.

“Your Highness,” Ignis greets him. “I’m afraid that your father has been delayed, and is requesting that you dine without him.”

Picking up his fork, he tries not to show how upset he is by this information. Schooling his features to show nothing, as he’s been trained to do, he nods his head as the first course is brought out. “Did you just become aware of this, Ignis?” He asks, knowing what the answer will be.

“I’m afraid not, Your Highness.”

“In the future, if you know he won’t be able to meet with me, please contact me.” He starts to dig into the meat on his plate. “I could be at home, doing something important. Like, reading a manga.”

Noctis hears the annoyed huff that his advisor makes. “Must I remind you that it is your duty-”

“I’d like to eat my meal in peace, thank you.” Noctis doesn’t bother to look at him, keeping his eyes on his food.

Ignis leaves without another word to him. He wants to throw his plate across the room, wants to see it shatter into a million pieces to reflect how he feels each and every time his father stands him up like this. He knows that his father is the King, and therefore duty calls at the most inopportune times, but it doesn’t stop him from having the same feelings as any other teenager would. All he wants to do is see his father, but apparently, he’s not important enough to get that kind of attention.

***

“Your father wishes-” Ignis starts to say, but Noctis holds up his hand to shut him up.

“Don’t.” He shakes his head, fixing the tie around his neck. His graduation gown is hanging up in front of him, that steeled look returning to his face as he finishes what Ignis has to say in his own mind. “Are you going in his place?”

“If that’s what the Prince wishes.” His advisor pushes his glasses up onto his nose, the lack of padfolio forcing the man to look at the crowned Prince. “If you prefer that I remain behind, and allow you to experience this rite of passage with your friends, then I will accept that.”

“Noct!” A loud knock sounds on his door, and then is pushed open by one of said friends. “Oh! Ignis! I didn’t know you were here!” Prompto walks into the room, his graduation gown already on. “Nooooooct. We gotta get going! The ceremony starts in a half hour! And with traffic, that means we might not make it!”

Grabbing the gown off the hook, he slips it on over his shoulders, and looks up at Ignis. “Do what you want. It doesn’t matter to me.” He grabs his cap, and looks at Prompto. “The car should be waiting for us downstairs.”

“Aaaaah, so lucky!” Prompto whines.

“What do you mean? You’re going in it too.” Noctis chuckles, a half-assed attempt at trying to push away the negative thoughts that begin to creep back into him. Of _course_  his father doesn’t have time to make it to his graduation today. With every other milestone in his life, why would this be any different? “Come on. Let’s go.”

They make it to the venue with ten minutes to spare. As the names are read, Noctis hears his, and heads up onto the stage. Looking out at the audience, he wishes - _prays_  - that his father has surprised him this one time, and is sitting amongst his people, watching as his son moves on to the next stage in his life. But one look out into the auditorium is all he needs to confirm that that is just some silly teenager fantasy, as there is no large entourage that would suggest the king is there.

Ignis, however, is there to support Noctis, even if the Prince is not aware that he’s there. He cheers for him, takes pictures of both him and Prompto walking across the stage, taking the next step towards manhood. He takes the two out to celebrate afterwards, treating them to a nice steak dinner, and then escorts them to the arcade, before he has to go back to the Citadel, where Regis requests his presence.

All Noctis can do is lament about why he’s not good enough. Why does the kingdom always have to come before him?

***

Two days before they’re set to go to Altissia, he’s to meet with his father to say goodbye. And once again, the King is too busy to meet with him when he says he will. Not that Noctis is surprised by this. No, he expects it, and doesn’t bother to say anything when they’re told that Regis can no longer meet with them. Instead, he heads home, and waits for his friends to show up, the same friends that will be going on this journey with him. The ones he knows he can rely on more than his own flesh and blood.

***

“Insomnia…. falls?” Prompto reads out loud, staring at the newspaper.

“Is this some kind of a joke??” Noctis looks at his friend, feeling fear start to pool in his stomach.

Ignis pushes his glasses up onto his nose. “I need you to calm down, so that I can explain-”

“This is as calm as I can be!” He starts to walk over to where his advisor stands, searching his eyes to see that this can’t be true.

“There was an attack. The Imperial Army has taken Crown City.”

And, just like that, Noctis feels his world collapse around him, as the words ring in his ears. His home has been destroyed. The barrier is gone. His father…..

His father is dead.

***

That night, he can’t sleep. His head won’t shut down. Too many thoughts swirl around, the harsh reality of their trip to Altissia suddenly making perfect sense. Get the Prince out of the harm’s way, allow the Empire to do what they’re going to do. There never was going to be a treaty. His father was a fool to think otherwise.

His father.

There’s a knock on the door that Noctis doesn’t bother answering. It can be one of three people, and each of them would enter at their own volition, so he sees no point in denying them. What he doesn’t expect, though, is to feel the bed move, and then feel a pair of arms wrap around him in a tight embrace from behind. He freezes, unsure what to do, not at all prepared for this level of contact from another person.

Lips touch the side of his face, the touch of metal frames against his skin confirming who it is that’s come into his room. “I’m sorry, Noctis,” Ignis whispers against the shell of his ear.

With those three words, he turns himself around, presses his face against Ignis’ neck, and allows himself to breakdown. He sobs hard, each sob becoming more pronounced, as he cries for himself. Cries for his father. Cries for the fact that his father will never get to see him get married - nor will he get to see him have children. He weeps for himself, and how his entire childhood had been torn away from him because of a sacred duty, which had wound up killing the man that had meant the most to him in his life.

Ignis holds him tight the entire night, reassuring him that he’s there, that he’ll take care of Noctis the same way he’s cared for him these last fifteen some-odd years. Just because Regis is gone doesn’t mean that the world has to end. But, Noctis knows that isn’t the truth. The world _has_  ended, and now he has to reclaim the throne.

“I didn’t want this,” he cries softly, resting against Ignis’ shoulder. “This isn’t how things are supposed to be, Ignis.”

“I know, Noct.” Ignis hugs him tighter. “I know.”

He falls asleep, his eyes too tired from the all the crying, his soul exhausted by the last twenty four hours. The only reprieve he has is that his rest is a fitful one, no nightmares or dreams come, allowing him to get the recharge he needs.

***

“So, where are we off to today?” Prompto asks, as the four sit down to eat breakfast, overlooking the shoreline of Galdin Quay.

Noctis picks up a roll, and begins to tear it apart. “I guess we’d better head back to Hammerhead. See if there’s some more work that we can do there, since it seems we won’t be going to Altissia any time soon.”

“A formidable plan, Your Highness.” Ignis agrees, pouring each of them some freshly made drip coffee.

He looks at his advisor, remembering the strength the man had given to him the night before when he needed it most. Whatever change comes his way - he knows that if Ignis is by his side, like he’s _always_  been, then he knows it will all be okay. They share a brief smile, then Noctis goes back to listening to Prompto ramble on, Gladio chiming in to poke fun of his friend. Yes, his father may be gone, but he still has his friends; the same friends he could always count on when his father had been too busy. Now, it’s just a new reality for him. One that will take getting used to, but with his three friends, he know it won’t take too long to feel normal once more.


End file.
